


Мы запланировали все (кроме успеха)

by evenover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм спас Дина из Чистилища... или нет?<br/>Бета silver_autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы запланировали все (кроме успеха)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Planned for Everything (except success)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54580) by mollyamory. 



Самое худшее — это не монстры. Это ожидание. У Сэма уходит почти неделя, чтобы вытащить его из Чистилища, и к этому времени у Дина почти заканчиваются «Твиззлеры».

Все происходит быстро: под гигантским полым деревом, возле которого Дин разбил лагерь, появляется дыра. Из всех дверей между измерениями, какие они видели, эта дыра определенно фиговая – с рваными краями, вонючая и истекающая сероватой слизью. Из нее высовывается жилистая рука, хватает Дина за воротник куртки и так сильно дергает, что едва не забирает одну только куртку, без Дина. Но тот хватается за эту руку, и как раз вовремя: следует еще один мощнейший рывок, и Дина выплевывает обратно в мир живых, будто пробку из бутылки.

И куча всякой всячины лезет прямо за ним.

— Вот дерьмо, — говорит Дин, глядя, как в прореху реальности начинает тянуться лес зазубренных когтистых лап. Он оборачивается к Сэму, чтобы сказать что-то типа «спасибо», или «почему ты так долго копался», или просто «беги!», но все слова замирают у него на языке.

— Дин, — торопливо произносит Сэм, все еще сжимая в кулаке куртку Дина с такой силой, что костяшки его пальцев побелели.

Сначала надо бежать, решает Дин – и тут же приводит эту мысль в действие. Вопросы потом.

***

Даже босиком (да вообще нагишом) Сэм может обогнать ветер. Дин всего на полшага позади, ему мешает травма от лицезрения голой задницы брата, которая мелькает прямо перед его глазами. Они добегают до машины практически одновременно. Сэм наклоняется к двери со стороны водителя, но Дин говорит: «Эй, чувак, ни за что», – и толкает Сэма и его голое хозяйство на пассажирское сиденье.

Они едут с такой скоростью, словно все демоны ада гонятся за ними по пятам, и это чувство им очень хорошо знакомо. Сэм развлекается с навигатором, пытаясь проложить маршрут к хайвею, и в отвлекающей манере ерзает на сиденье, пока натягивает джинсы и три или четыре слоя рубашек. Дин не сводит глаз с дороги, изо всех сил делая вид, что ничего из этого на самом деле не происходит.

Неделя его пребывания в Чистилище тут длилась немного дольше. Сочное зеленое лето, которое стало последним для Дика Романа в этом земном уделе, аллилуйя и аминь, уступило место почерневшему льду на дорогах и белым шапкам снега на щетках стеклоочистителей. Сэм потерял загар и стал тоньше, жилистее, его мышцы выпирают под кожей настолько тонкой, что она едва может их сгладить. Да еще взгляд этих безумных глаз, который Сэм тщательно отводит от Дина, во всяком случае, когда тот смотрит на него,– широко раскрытых, покрасневших, налитых кровью.

Дин не спрашивает, что делал Сэм. Он все равно знает: что бы это ни было, это ужасно. При продаже бессмертной души демону требуется только поцелуй, и Дин даже не может представить, какого уровня сделка потребовала от Сэма полного обнажения. И не может представить, как они собираются выпутываться из этого дерьма, или во что, выпутываясь, они неизбежно впутаются. Плохие парни пока не придумали для них пытки, которую Винчестеры не смогли бы сделать ещё хуже. Ещё немного — и Дина начнёт ужасать собственное спасение.

Сразу после полуночи они подъезжают к полуразвалившемуся домику Руфуса – Сэм задремал и храпит, а Дин мертвецки устал вести машину сквозь пургу. Он пихает Сэма в плечо, чтобы тот пошевеливался, а потом сам вываливается сам из машины на подгибающихся ногах.

Распахивается дверь, и тёплый желтый свет струится по серебристому снегу.

— Сэм?

Сэм вздергивает подбородок и бурчит:

— Мне кажется, я говорил тебе не открывать дверь!

Это первые слова, которые он произнес за шестьсот миль, и они звучат так же сучисто, как Дин и ожидал.

— Я думала, это на тот случай, если ты вернешься одержимым! – возмущенно отвечает женский голос.

— Откуда ты могла знать, что это не так? – спрашивает Дин.

— О господи, Дин! Ура!

Владелица голоса летит по ступеням и врезается в грудь Дина, в удушающем объятии обхватывая его длинными руками за шею. Дин получает синяк на скуле, его лицо облепляют рыжие волосы, он чувствует аромат яблочного шампуня, а потом давление исчезает. Когда внезапная атака заканчивается, он начинает всматриваться в сияющее лицо и, черт побери, неужели это Чарли?

— Эй, я думал, ты никогда больше не хотела нас видеть, — говорит он.

Крошечный кулачок бьет его в плечо.

— Это было до того, как ты сошел в Ад, а Сэм сошел с ума!

— На самом деле это было гораздо позже, — встревает Сэм, зевая, и чуть не падает на машину.

— Ну да, — будничным тоном отвечает Дин, — Ад был примерно два лета назад. В этот раз я побывал в Чистилище.

— В Чистилище? – голос Чарли прыгает на октаву вверх. – Ах да, правильно, и каково Чистилище в это время года?

— Мрачное, стопроцентная вероятность встретить голодного монстра прилагается. К тому же там все время дождь.

— Правильно, — говорит Чарли. – Правильно. Конечно. Дождь. Вот что значит испортить путешествие в преисподнюю. 

Она неровно смеется, потом поворачивается к Сэму и продолжает: 

— Эй, помнишь, я говорила тебе потерять мой номер телефона? – она вынимает из кармана айфон и кидает его в сугроб. – В этот раз я теряю свой телефон. 

Сэм говорит:

— Ладно, но это ребячество.

— Телячьи нежности не изменят моего решения, — сообщает ему Чарли. – Прощай навсегда. 

Она быстро и сильно обнимает его, потом пихает в плечо, как до этого Дина, и скрывается в доме.

Дин смотрит на Сэма и вопросительно приподнимает брови.

— Лэптоп, — говорит Сэм. – Она помогала мне в некоторых астрологических вычислениях для…

— Обнаженного спасательного ритуала. Я понял.

Чарли выходит, прижимая ноут к груди, на плече у нее висит рюкзак. Опустив голову и избегая смотреть им в глаза, она заворачивает за угол хижины. Через секунду она задним ходом паркует рядом с Импалой крошечный Смарт цвета электрик.

Импала смеется. Не вслух, конечно, но Дин сердцем слышит.

Чарли опускает стекло, смотрит на Сэма и ждет. После короткой и жаркой битвы взглядов Сэм вздыхает и выкапывает ее телефон из сугроба. Когда он вручает ей аппарат, она тычет телефоном в него, как большим блестящим черным пальцем, и говорит:

— Я серьёзно, Винчестер. Не звони мне.

— Не буду, – отвечает Сэм.

И она продолжает:

— Отлично. Дин, молодец, что не умер.

Затем Чарли жмёт на газ и выруливает в ночь. Они больше никогда не видят её и не слышат о ней.

— Чувак, — говорит Дин, качая головой. – Зачем ты вообще ей опять позвонил?

— Да не звонил я, — Сэм закатывает глаза. – Она мне позвонила.

***

Внутри хижины холоднее, чем снаружи. Там стоит жалкий обогреватель, который едва может самого себя спасти от промерзания, не говоря уже о целой комнате. Кухонный стол покрыт картами, звездными атласами и книгами на енохианском.

— Да вы тут время даром не теряли, — замечает Дин.

Сэм дергается, застигнутый врасплох – не может решить, снять ему куртку или пожать плечами – и в итоге делает оба дела только наполовину.  
— Почти все, кого я знаю, уже умерли. В моем расписании было много свободного времени.

Дин кивает и пробирается к дивану, чтобы сесть на свое обычное место, но тут же вскакивает. Пружины ощущаются как-то странно. Он бросает на диван оскорбленный взгляд и поворачивается к Сэму.

— Кто-то сидел на моем любимом месте?

Сэм перестает рыться в холодильнике и поднимает голову.

— Ты серьезно?

Дин садится снова, тщательно проверяя поверхность. Все еще странно. Он откидывается на спинку, и от подушек тоже странное ощущение. Все вокруг кажется странным. Он вздыхает.

— У нас есть что-нибудь пожрать?

Сэм отводит взгляд.

— Я был немного занят. Чарли хранила мороженое в морозилке, но, думаю, она забрала его с собой.

— Ну и ладно, — Дин вскакивает с инопланетного дивана и хватает ключи. – Пицца или крылышки?

***

Прошел почти год. Дин пытается осознать это, одновременно поглощая пиццу «Моццарелла» с таким пылом, будто хочет съесть столько же, сколько весит сам, в то время как Сэм пялится на него через стол чересчур пристальным взглядом, который совершенно не вяжется с романтической обстановкой «Pizza Hut» в парке развлечений. Перед Сэмом стоит тарелка с крылышками и салатом, но он ничего не ест.

— Что? – спрашивает Дин с набитым пиццей ртом. – Не говори только, что ты до сих пор боишься фастфуда. «SucroCorp» исчезла вместе с Диком Романом, так ведь? – он опускает взгляд на свою тарелку и гадает, бросить ли еду, если Сэм скажет да. Он расценивает шансы как пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

— Нет, все в порядке, — отвечает Сэм, и Дин издает вздох облегчения. – Просто я не голоден.

Дин задумчиво жует.

— И как долго ты не голоден?

— А как долго ты сам не ел? – парирует Сэм.

— А. Ну ясно.

Сэм прищуривается.

— Не так долго, — признается Дин. Он выуживает из кармана куртки полупустой пакетик «Твиззлеров» и кладет рядом с тарелкой Сэма. – Меня не было всего неделю. Стащил их у тебя перед тем, как мы отправились валить этого гада.

Сэм стискивает пальцы в кулаки до побелевших костяшек.  
— Неделю? – произносит он пустым голосом. – Ты был там только неделю?

Дин неловко пожимает плечами.

— Там было… я имею в виду, ты…

— Извини, Сэм. – И Дин искренне извиняется; похоже, у Сэма был чудовищный год. – Все обстояло не так уж плохо. У меня даже пули не все кончились.

— Не так плохо.

— Наверное, было хуже, когда тут заправляли зубастики?

Сэм пристально смотрит на Дина и повторяет:

— Не так плохо?

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? После того, как я выкосил первую партию, остальные монстры потеряли интерес. Большую часть времени я спал.

Сэм смотрит на свои кулаки и медленно разжимает их.

— Ладно. Надеюсь, это хорошо. Это очень хорошо, Дин.

— Не надо так явно выражать разочарование, — обиженно реагирует Дин. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я туда вернулся, вдруг от меня откусят немножко?

Сэм вздыхает.

— Если нарочно, то не считается.

***

Сэм молчит всю дорогу назад, явно выбитый из колеи тем, что Дин недостаточно настрадался в Чистилище. Дин понимает – жить вместе проще, когда вы равномерно травмированы своими обязанностями по спасению мира. Но неплохо было бы, если бы Сэм выглядел немножко счастливее от того, что у Дина после этого путешествия остались в наличии все его конечности, пальцы и головы. Сэм мог бы чуть больше радоваться. Но он едва улыбнулся, едва взглянул на Дина, почти не дотрагивался, не…

«О», думает Дин. И потом еще раз: «О, вот оно что».

— Сэм, ты ничего не забыл?

Сэм оборачивается, занятый возней с ключами от входной двери.

— Я начинаю забывать, зачем я потратил столько времени, пытаясь вернуть тебя. Тут очень холодно.

Дин придвигается чуть ближе.

— Ты точно вернул меня? Может, Чистилище по-настоящему мерзкое, и у меня галлюцинации, и мне только кажется, что ты меня вытащил?

Сэм выдыхает облачко пара. Он выглядит самую капельку более заинтересованным, может, даже обрадованным. Как будто идея о том, что Дин может быть официально спятившим, восстанавливает порядок в распоясавшейся вселенной.

— Думаешь?

— Я понимаю, что мы были немного заняты – сначала бежали и все такое, и ты был голый и… — Дин сглатывает, пытаясь не думать о наготе, — всякое такое, и потом Чарли… которой точно достались обнимашки, между прочим… и теперь ты что, расстроился, что меня монстры не сожрали? Парень рассчитывает, что после всего случившегося его обнимут, понимаешь?

Сэм говорит:

— Что?

— Ты что, сделал что-то ужасное, чтобы вытащить меня? Вот все, что мне нужно знать, – Дин сжимает плечо Сэма. – Если да, то это нормально. Не в первый раз. Мы найдем способ, как из этого выбраться, что бы это ни было. Теперь я понимаю, почему я провел там так мало времени и там не было так погано… Ты, должно быть…

— Дин, – Сэм придвигается ближе, – я ничего не сделал, клянусь. Судя по всему, если открыть дверь в Чистилище по небесному расписанию, нужно делать это в чем мать родила, вот и все.

— В чем мать…

Сэм качает головой.

— Не начинай. – Он подходит еще ближе, и Дин начинает думать, что, может, в будущем ему достанется объятие, как якорь, привязывающий его к местам и вещам, без которых он не чувствует себя целым. Глаза Сэма сверкают в лунном свете серебристыми вспышками, блестящие, темные, и он добавляет « Дин», как будто это и вопрос, и ответ.

Сердце Дина подпрыгивает в груди и начинает часто биться. Ночной воздух леденит, но между ними медленно формируется клубок тепла. Сэм нежно проводит по лицу Дина мозолистыми пальцами.

— Сэм?

— Я настоящий, — отвечает Сэм, и доказывает это своими губами, прижимая Дина к перилам, поцелуем вытягивая из него весь холод, всю странность, нереальность и неправильность. Целуя его так, пока мир не становится в точности тем миром, который Дин знает, ждет и хочет, независимо от того, насколько он плох или безумен. Ведь с ним Сэм. У Сэма горячий рот, а руки ледяные, и он кладет обе на кусочек голого тела Дина, заставляя того задыхаться. Это самое умное и самое лучшее, что Сэм когда-либо делал, и Дин хочет сделать с ним то же самое, но ему сложно перебороть целеустремленность Сэма, чтобы сменить курс. И опять же, как бы это ни было хорошо, горячо, правильно, но это все же не…

— Так не обнимаются, — выдыхает Дин, когда на полсекунды его рот оказывается свободен.

Несколько мгновений слова доходят до Сэма, потом тот замирает.

— Ты недоволен?

— Нет! Нет… — Дин сглатывает. – Не совсем. Продолжай…

— Спасибо, — отвечает Сэм и продолжает, пока Дин не превращается в дрожащий замороженный комок эмоций на ступенях тайной охотничьей лачуги Руфуса. И все равно… это… не…

— О господи, — говорит Сэм, отодвигаясь. – Серьезно?

Дин пожимает плечами.

— Сердцу не прикажешь… эй! 

Сэм обнимает Дина, зарывается лицом ему в шею и прижимается всем телом от головы до пят.

— Вот так?

Дин выдыхает:

— Ну наконец-то, — и просто обнимает его в ответ. Он держит Сэма, пока того не начинает трясти. – Видишь? – говорит он Сэму в волосы, и все в мире становится на свои места. Само собой.

— Надеюсь, теперь ты счастлив, — у Сэма хриплый от сдерживаемых слез голос. – А то это просто отстой.

— Всё замечательно, — твердо отвечает ему Дин. – Ладно, я в порядке. А теперь мы можем заняться кое-чем другим. В чем мать родила.

Сэм смеется и бьется головой о голову Дина: эту игру он всегда выигрывает, потому что его голова крепче.  
— Ты слабак, — говорит Сэм, и он выглядит лучше, чем выглядел за все время, прошедшее с возвращения Дина.

— Кто знает, — ухмыляется Дин. – Пойдём в дом и проверим.


End file.
